narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 690 Diskussion
Kapitel ist raus. Kaguya wird versiegelt und Madara taucht dadurch wieder auf. Was ich aber nicht ganz verstehen bei Naruto und Sasuke verschwinden die Symbole auf ihren Handflächen dabei. Verlieren sie dann auch ihre Kräfte die sie vom Hagoromo bekommen haben. Was ich auch noch nicht ganz verstehen habe ist anscheind hat Hagoromo alle vorherigen Kage der restlichen Dörfer herbei gerufen. Damit sie bei der versiegelung mit helfen od etwa nicht?? Ein sehr merkwürdiges Kapitel und vor allem ein sehr "aalglatter" Ablauf. Damit wäre die Geschichte erzählt, oder was? [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 17:18, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Das schönste sind die letzten Worte vom Rikudou in diesem Kapitel. Wie in einen schlechten Film :D 93.195.3.100 17:48, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Naja Kishi will anscheind sich voll und ganz auf das neue Projekt konzentrieren. Aber es wirkt auf mich so als wäre das wie Abgewürgt. Wenn Naruto nicht mehr die Kraft des Rikudou Sennin hat so müsste Sasuke ja auch sein Rinne´gan verloren haben oder nicht. Es wäre aber dann etwas seltsam wen Naruto seine seine Kraft verliert und Sasuke würde weiter seine Kraft behalten. Es ist auch fraglich ob Naruto wieder der Jinchuuriki von Kurama wird. Da Naruto ja nur noch am Ende das Chakra von den Bijuu´s hatte aber kein Jinchuuriki mehr war oder will der Rikudou Sennin die Bijuu´s mit nemmen damit niemand mehr sich ihrer Bemächtig und damit unheil anrichten kann. Abgewürgt würde ich nicht sagen. Die Versiegelung war lange überfällig. Aber was wird wohl aus Madara werden? Der ist ja immerhin am Leben und hat Rinnegan. Er ist meiner Meinung nach immer noch stärker als Naruto und Sasuke. Ich befürchte aber, dass nun auch er auf die eine oder andere Weise zum Guten bekehrt wird. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 20:47, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ich hoffe es kommt nicht noch so eine Aktion wie Rikudou oder bekehrter Madara, beleben alle Gefallenen wieder, das währe noch die Krönung des ganzen. 95.91.109.73 06:04, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Trotz allem war Kaguyas-Part ein seltsames Intermezzo und ziemlich kurz für eine derart wichtige Person (verglichen mit Madara, der aber dagegen einen hohen dramaturgischen Wert hat). Es ist war, die Versiegelung musste kommen, Kaguya hatte ja nicht mehr viel zu bieten. Wird sehr interessant, was jetzt noch kommt... [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 09:18, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Die einzigen Sachen die jetzt noch offen sind - was ist nun mit den Leuten die in dem Gen-Jutsu gefangen - was geschiecht nun mit Madara - was wird aus den Bijuu´s Zum 1 hätte ich ja noch gedacht Beziehungsweise gehofft das Kishi da sich noch mal was einfallen lässst. Erst würd geschrieben das Kaguya alles in Zetsu´s verwandelt und dann würd das nicht mal genutzt. Ich hätte ja gedacht das Naruto und Sasuke eventuell gegen ihre Freunde in Zetsu-Form hätte kämpfen müssen um an Kaguya ran zu kommen. Ich fänd es jetzt auch sehr schwach würden alle befreit werden und selbst die gefallen wieder erweckt werde um so ein Happy Ende zu bekommen. Zum 2 ich vermute mal das Madara noch lebt und Hagoromo ihn entweder freiwillig od unfreillwiig mit ihns Jenseits nimmt. Damit er in der Welt kein weitern Schaden mehr anrichten kann. Zum 3 die Bijuu´s dürften jetzt auch verschwinden damit niemand mehr auf die Idee kommt sie alle zusammen um so das Juubi wieder hrerauf zu beschwören. Nicht zu vergessen: Es wurde ja auch angedeutet, dass die beiden Gefäße, in denen die Kin-Gin-Brüder versiegelt waren, irgendeine Rolle spielen sollten. Und was ist mit Orochimaru, Karin's Uzumaki-Abstammung, etc.? Viele Nebensächlichkeiten, die trotzdem ungeklärt sind.62.47.149.118 18:32, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Unfaßbar was ich hier lese. 1.Madara lebt nicht, das ist die Leiche. 2.Naruto hat seine Kraft noch, die Zeichen auf deren Hände war die Versiegelungstechnik die sie bekammen. Und 3.Naruto bedeutet nicht die ganze Zeit Kämpfe, die Story folgt nun. Als wahre Fans müßtet ihr das Wissen @über mir das hier eine Diskussions Seite. Ob Madara noch lebt od tot ist noch nicht bekannt. Falls er wirklich tot ist warum wurde dann sein Körper mit zurück teleportiert zu Hagoromo und den andern das macht nämlich kein Sinn. Wärend Naruto nach der kein Chakra-Gewand mehr hatte und auch die schwarzen Kugel auf seinem Rücken verschwande so hatte Sasuke dannach noch immer sein Rinnegan im linken Auge. Das lässt darauf schließen das Naruto nicht mehr die Kraft hat doch Sasuke seltsamer weise schon. Also ich denke das der Manga nicht mit einem Kampf endet. Sasuke Naruto Kakashi und Sakura werden wahrscheinlich, erstmal zum Alltag zurück kehren und sich zusammen an alte Zeiten erinnern. Dann zum Schluss sagt Naruto dann noch das er Hokage werden wird. Und dann kommt noch eine Kleinigkeit und der Rest also 2Jahre später sehen wir dann wie Kakashi Hokage ist und Naruto (und vielleicht sasuke) ihm helfen das alles zu meistern. Naja im Teaser des neuen Filmes sah man ja das Narutos rechte Hand verbunden ist. (Da wo die Sonne drauf war) das heißt das der Film wahrscheinlich stark auf dem Manga basieren wird. Deswegen hab ich auch angefangen ihn zu lesen, ab Chapter 670. alles was vor kaguya passierte, erfahre ich hoffentlich bald im Anime (Wie sasuke und Naruto an die Kraft der sechs Pfade kamen usw) Wie steht der Manga eigentlich zum Anime wenn ich mal blöd fragen darf? Ist das wie ein Buch und seine Verfilmung? Also wenn der Manga nun bald endet, endet ja der Anime auch dem nächst oder?? Ich verstehe es nicht mit dem Manga -Anime Zeugs. Wäre cool wenn es mir jemand erklären könnte. Der Manga ist meistens (bei Naruto ist er das) die Originalfassung der Handlung. Das heißt, der Manga ist immer korrekt, was im Manga steht, ist richtig. Im Normalfall hält der Anime sich stark an den Manga, weshalb es nur wenige Abewichungen gibt. Da der Anime aufgrund der Folgenlänge schneller vorankommt als der Manga, muss der Anime öfters von der Story des Mangas abweichen, damit er den Manga nicht überholt. Diese Abweichungen heißen "Filler" und haben mit der eigentlichen Geschichte nichts zu tun. Tobito0077 (Diskussion) 10:13, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Danke Tobito. Also heißt dass das der Anime auch bald zum Ende kommt. Aber kishi sprach von einer neuen Ära, was denkt ihr was er damit meint? Vielleicht kommt ja nach shippuuden noch etwas.. Und Von Sasuke ist bis jetzt keine Spur (im Neuen Film) denkt ihr das er den Krieg nicht überlebt? Kaguya wurde ja besiegt also an den stirbt er nicht! Naruto überlebt 100 Pro da hat kishi selbst gespoilert. Aber sasuke.. Also wenn er tot ist dann heißt es ja das noch irgendwas kommen muss.. Aber (hoffentlich) ist er nicht tot und alles ist nun friedlich. @ über mir es sind doch glaub ich nur Skizzen zu dem neuen Film erst auf getaucht und da wurde Sasuke ja noch nicht gezeigt. Von daher kannst du dich noch beruhigen da Sasuke ja im Manga noch nicht gestorben ist. Hm ja da hast du recht. Ich fände es auf jeden Fall toll wenn Team 7 wieder vereint wäre, mit ihnen hat ja alles angefangen. Dann sollte es auch mit ihnen wieder enden. Ich bin gespannt wie Sasukes, Kakashis und auf jeden Fall Hinatas Outfit aussieht!! (Wenn sie leben!) Der Kracher wäre ja, wenn Sasuke seine Haare (wie Naruto) abschneiden würde. Das gäbe wahrscheinlich einen sehr heftigen Shit storm. Seine Haare sind sowie sie jetzt sind ja ziemlich cool. Hinata wird bestimmt wie Temari, Ten Ten und Sakura feminer und "Menschlicher" aussehen. So und JETZT kommt Kakashi! Kishi sagte ja das er es bereut hat, das er Kakashi die Maske aufgesetzt hat. Denn jetzt will er sie nicht mehr absetzen weil WIR wahrscheinlich enttäuscht wären. Denn er würde von den Gesichtszügen wie alle anderen aussehen und somit wäre es nichts besonderes und einfach nur normal. Was meint ihr wann die neuen Sketchs raus kommen? Schreibt drunter oder sendet eine Nachricht wenn ihr darüber diskutieren wollt! Bin ein großer Naruto Fan der Leute zum reden sucht ^^ Naja die einzigen 2 Dinge die ich etwas seltsam find ist wen ich mir so die Skizzen aus dem neues Film an sehen ist zum einen das Shikamaru, Lee und Choji anscheind schon Jonin Sachen tragen. Aber ich find es noch komischer das Choji dann im FIlm einen spitzen Kinnbart tragen soll. Gut vielleicht als Andenken an Asuma aber ich hätte Shikamaru mit Bart erwartet. Naja, Der Bart.. Hm.. Da sieht er aus wie 25 aber die meisten Leute denken das es maximal 2-3 Jahre nach dem Krieg IST. Shikamaru und Lee trugen doch schon im Manga und Anime die grüne Jonin Weste. Spätestens im 4 Weltkrieg. Und woher weißt du das das die neue Jonin Ausrüstung konohas ist? Naja es gibt Vermutungen aber du musst bedenken das sie da auch älter sind! Ist klar das die alle später Jonin werden, naja Naruto und die anderen haben diese Rüstung nicht an.. WANN koommt das neue chapter ????? :das können wir nicht genau sagen, das verschiebt sich jetzt jedes Kapitel so wie beim letzten Kapitel.. aber die ersten Spoiler bei OnePiece sind raus, da wird bei naruto auch nicht mehr lange warten müssen (.. nach ersten Infos scheint Naruto wirklich in den nächsten 10 Kapiteln zu Enden) [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 08:07, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Danke MegaPimpf1, das fühlt sich so schlimm an. Seit Obito, der Jinchuuriki des Juubi, so leicht von Uzumaki Naruto besiegt worden ist, hat die Geschichte immer weiter an ihrer sonst fantastischen Qualität verloren... Und das sage ich, der die Serie so sehr liebt ! Uchiha Madara hätte so einen guten "Endgegner", falls es sowas überhaupt gibt, abgegeben, aber nein, stattdessen bekommt eine Ootsutsuki Kaguya einen Auftritt in der Story, was Kishimoto vermutlich nach schlaflosen Nächten eingefallen ist, nachdem er in einem Interview geäußert hat, dass er nicht weiß, wie Naruto und Sasuke Madara besiegen sollen... Und das soll jetzt das Ende sein ? Ich ertrag das nicht, wenn Naruto auch noch so bitter endet wie How I met your Mother. Erinnert ihr euch noch an Pain ? Das war mal ein ernst zunehmender Gegner ! --Ozzay (Diskussion) 09:25, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) So liebe Narutoaner xD Das neue Chapter ist raus auf mangareader.net, scheint So als kämen Sie nun immer Donnerstags raus. --Patricio Auditore (Diskussion) 11:24, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC)